Yoshiwara Lament
by haneulch
Summary: Kagami Taiga, seorang 'courtesan' yang bekerja di distrik Yoshiwara. Aomine Daiki, seorang lelaki biasa yang mempesona bagi Kagami. Suatu saat, Aomine menjanjikan bahwa ia akan membawa Kagami pergi dari dunia malam Yoshiwara. Apakah janjinya itu akan terjadi dan semua hal yang ia lakukan terbayar demi cintanya? [Happy KagaAo Day! / warn!smut scene inside]


**_Yoshiwara Lament_**

 _Kuroko no Basket credit goes to Fujimaki Tadatoshi. I only have the story._

 _This one is the Indonesian ver/translated from my Their Yoshiwara Story fic (that one is english ver)_

 _*notes : belum dibeta, maaf jika banyak typo karena ngerjainnya terburu-buru untuk mengejar KagaAo Day (tapi pada akhirnya kelewat dikit huhu) | SMUT SCENE. banyak. dan mungkin agak awkward karena ini pertama kalinya saya bikin smut pakai bahasa indo :""" lalu ini juga bukan KagaAo fic tapi AoKaga fic, tapi dipost untuk merayakan KagaAo day. yasudahlahyha. /terjun_

 _*terinspirasi dari Ono Yuuki - Yoshiwara Lament_

* * *

 _"Apa yang perlu kau lakukan adalah memberikan mereka sebuah cinta yang palsu."_

 _"Daerah ini juga disebut sebagai kota hasrat, Taiga."_

 _"Jadi, berikanlah kepada mereka apa yang bisa kau berikan secara keseluruhan."_

* * *

Matahari terbenam perlahan menggantikan langit yang berwarna jingga menjadi lebih gelap. Angin bertiup menggoyahkan daun-daun yang mulai berguguran dari batangnya.

Jalanan di sebuah daerah terpenuhi oleh berbagai macam orang berjalan. Cahaya-cahaya bergelimang diantara jendela bangunan berbahan dasar kayu dan tanah yang ada di sekitarnya. Suara-suara dari dalam bangunan itu meramaikan suasana jalan itu.

Inilah Yoshiwara, daerah kehasratan, dimana semua hasrat ditumpahkan di sini.

* * *

Di sebuah ruangan, duduk seseorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna merah gelap dengan ujungnya yang berwarna merah kehitaman. Ia mengenakan sebuah kimono dengan warna merah terang yang dihiasi dengan aksen warna emas. Kimono itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya kecuali bagian dadanya dan bahunya, menampilkan dua bahu yang tajam dan dada yang terlihat keras. Kulitnya yang berwarna sedikit gelap terlihat putih cerah seperti sebuah boneka dikarenakan efek kimono yang ia kenakan. Wajah tertutupi oleh makeup ringan disertai tangannya yang memulas sebuah garis merah pada bibirnya, begitupula pada ujung matanya yang tajam.

Suara pelan sebuah pintu kayu digeser membuyarkan fokusnya pada makeupnya. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke arah suara pintu tersebut. Di bingkai pintu terdapat seorang lelaki berdiri dengan rambut dan mata berwarna biru muda, mengingatkannya kepada langit yang cerah. Lelaki berambut biru muda itu mengenakan kimono berwarna biru tua. "Kuroko," sapa lelaki yang menggunakan kimono merah.

Lelaki yang berada di ambang pintu -bernama Kuroko- itu menganggukkan kepalanya pelan, bibirnya terbuka membalas sapaan, "Kagami-kun, kumohon untuk bersiap-siap." Nadanya datar, sama seperti wajahnya sekarang.

Mata crimson Kagami menatap mata Kuroko. "Baiklah," balasnya kemudian membalikkan badannya dan fokus menuju makeupnya. Tangannya yang besar merapikan barang-barangnya lalu menaruhnya pada lemari yang berada di pojokan ruangan. Kemudian ia membersihkan mejanya.

Sembari membersihkan meja, Kuroko mengucapkan sesuatu,

"Klienmu malam ini adalah Kise-kun, Kagami-kun."

"Ah, hanya dia?"

Kise. Kise Ryouta. Seorang lelaki –yang lebih tua 2 tahun dari Kagami- anak pengusaha rempah-rempah terbesar di Yoshiwara dan sekitarnya. Ia cukup terkenal akan penampilannya yang tampan dan juga 'bersih', ditambah statusnya sebagai pewaris harta usaha ayahnya. Kise adalah pelanggan tetap brothel yang Kagami dan Kuroko tempati. Lebih tepatnya, ia adalah pelanggan tetap Kagami –walaupun setiap kali ia datang ia akan 'nempel' terus dengan Kuroko-.

"Ya, katanya ia memerlukanmu untuk satu malam penuh. Ia akan datang beberapa menit lagi."

Kagami tidak membalasnya. Lalu ia mendengar suara pintu kayu yang digeser tutup yang artinya Kuroko pergi dari ruangannya. Ia mendengar langkah Kuroko yang perlahan menghilang dibalik keheningan. Gelisah menghentakkan tulang belakangnya. Ruangan itu tiba-tiba menjadi panas seakan ia tidak bisa menahannya. Tangannya bergerak menuju kalung cincinnya yang melingkar pada lehernya. Jarinya meraba permukaan cincinnya. Matanya terpejam, ia jatuh berdoa, mengharapkan bahwa malam itu ia akan baik-baik saja.

Tak lama, ia mendengar sebuah jeritan 'Kurokocchi' dari luar ruangannya. Ia tahu bahwa itu adalah jeritan Kise. Suara Kise sangatlah khas karena berbeda dari banyak lelaki lainnya. Suaranya cempreng dan ringan, namun terkadang bisa berat walaupun masih ada aksen-aksen cemprengnya. Kagami membeku di tempat, setelah itu ia menghembuskan nafasnya berat mencoba membuat dirinya menjadi tenang.

Lalu ia berdiri, berjalan menuju pintu dan dibukanya pintu itu. Kemudian ia menutupi pintu iu dan berjalan menuju ruang depan seraya menyapa ke lelaki yang menyewanya semalaman.

"Kagamicchi!" mata Kise berbinar ketika ia melihat sosok Kagami berjalan dengan anggun mendekati dirinya yang sedang memeluk erat Kuroko.

"Kise-kun, tolong lepaskan aku." pinta Kuroko dengan nada yang terputus-putus. Kise melepaskannya sambil tertawa kecil, "ah, gomen, gomen~" tangannya menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Kagami berdeham pelan untuk meraih perhatian Kise. "Kise-sama, senang bertemu dengan anda lagi. Mari lewat sini." Kagami menundukkan badannya sedkit dan merentangkan tangannya menuju koridor yang tadi ia lewati, kemudian ia berjalan mendahului Kise untuk menuntun lelaki berambut kuning cerah itu.

Kise mengikutinya dari belakang. Mata hazelnya menatapi Kagami dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. "Ah, Kagamicchi, tubuhmu semakin bagus ya." Kise menjilati bibirnya yang tiba-tiba terasa kering.

"Terima kasih, Kise-sama. Sepertinya kau sangat bahagia malam ini." Kagami menghentikan langkahnya begitu ia berada di depan pintu ruangannya. Digesernya pintu tersebut lalu membiarkan Kise masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Bahagia? Kau tahu sendiri ini hanyalah sebuah topeng, Kagamicchi…." Suara Kise memelan seraya duduk pada sebuah tumpukan kain yang empuk di depan meja. "Tapi, tidak untuk saat ini. Hari ini terjadi banyak hal yang membahagiakan-ssu!" Kise tersenyum lebar, membuat Kagami membalas senyumannya.

 _Kau sangat beruntung masih bisa merasakan sebuah kebahagiaan yang murni sedangkan aku terperangkap di kandang ini._

"Buatlah dirimu nyaman berada di sini, Kise-sama. Apa kau ingin minum sesuatu?"

Kise melambaikan tangannya, "Seperti biasa. Kali ini bawalah 2 gelas. Satu untukku dan satu lagi untukmu. Aku yang akan membayarnya jadi kau tenang saja."

Kagami mengangguk pelan. Ia berjalan keluar untuk mengambil satu botol besar sake dan 2 gelas kecil. Tak lama ia kembali masuk ke ruangan itu dengan nampan berisi barang-barang yang perlu ia bawa. Barang-barang itu ia taruh di atas meja di depan Kise, lalu ia menutup pintu dan duduk di sebelah Kise.

Tangan Kagami dengan cekatan membuka botol sake itu lalu menunangkannya untuk Kise (dan juga untuk dirinya) lalu menaruhnya kembali. Kise mengangkat gelasnya, "cheers!" diketuknya gelasnya dengan gelas Kagami. Kise meneguk habis cairan sake yang ada di gelasnya hanya dengan sekali tegukan.

Kagami meminum sakenya dengan diseruput. Ia tidak ingin jatuh mabuk terlebih dahulu, karena itulah peraturan yang ada di brothel tersebut.

Mereka berbicara tentang banyak hal. Kagami lebih sering mendengar apa yang Kise ceritakan daripada dirinya yang bercerita. Terkadang Kise menanyakan pendapatnya dan ia menjawabnya dengan tulus sesuai dengan pemikirannya sendiri tapi terkadang ia hanya menjawab dengan anggukan. Kise sendiri bercerita sambil meminum sake pesanannya dan ia banyak tersenyum, membuat suasana semakin hangat.

Itu terjadi hingga Kise mulai merubah ekspresinya.

"Kaga…mi…cchi…" tutur Kise pelan dengan mata sayu disertai cegukan pelan.

 _Ia mabuk?_

"Kise-sama?" Kagami menolehkan wajahnya ke Kise.

Dengan cepat Kise mendorong tubuh Kagami hingga jatuh, dirinya berada di atas Kagami tanpa keraguan. Kagami menelan ludahnya ketika punggungnya menghantam lantai kayu yang dingin. "Kenapa kau terlihat sangat….. seksi?" Mata hazel Kise menatap dalam mata crimson Kagami dengan penuh hasrat. Didekatkannya wajah Kise ke wajah Kagami hingga bibir mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Nafas Kise yang panas menyapu pelan kulit Kagami.

Kise menurunkan wajahnya lagi hingga bibir mereka bertemu. Ia melumatnya pelan, kecupan manis pada sisi ujung bibir dan tengan, hingga ia mulai kasar dengan gigitan dan hisapan yang kuat membuat Kagami membuka mulutnya dan mengerang pelan. Kise mengambil kesempatan ini dengan menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam rongga mulut Kagami. Lidahnya menyentuh dinding mulutnya, lalu permukaan giginya, mencoba mencari rasa Kagami yang sebenarnya dibalik rasa sake yang sebelumnya mereka minum.

Kise kini turun menciumi rahang Kagami yang tajam. Lalu bergerak menuju lehernya, digigitnya kulit Kagami sehingga meninggalkan bekas kemerahan. Terkadang ia menghisap bekas gigitan itu.

Selagi melakukan itu, tangan Kise terulur menuju bagian dalam kimono, terselip diantara kain merah itu dan pada akhirnya jarinya menyentuh kulit dada Kagami. Tangannya menarik sela kimononya agar menampilkan yang lebih dari dada Kagami.

Malam itu adalah entah malam keberapa Kagami tidur dengan Kise.

* * *

Pada paginya, Kagami terbangun dengan rasa sakit pada tubuh bagian pinggang ke bawah. Matanya terbuka, menatapi seisi ruangannya. Tidak ada sosok Kise berada di sana. Hal itu berarti bahwa Kise sudah pulang.

Kagami mengerang pelan ketika ia hendak berdiri. Tangannya meraih kimono yang ia kenakan pada malam sebelumnya lalu segera menutupi tubuhnya yang telanjang dengan kimono tersebut. Aroma seks tercium bebas dari pakaiannya. Kagami menarik nafas panjang lalu menghembuskannya. Ia segera bergerak menuju lemarinya untuk mengambil yukata hitam dan peralatan mandinya. Ia pun segera pergi ke luar ruangan.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kamar mandi, langkah Kagami terhenti ketika ia melihat Kuroko berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya. Ia segera menyapa lelaki berambut biru muda tersebut, "yo, Kuroko."

"Kagami-kun, selamat pagi. Kau terlihat berantakan dan tercium seperti—"

"Ya, aku tahu. Itulah mengapa kini aku sedang berjalan menuju kamar mandi." Kagami meraih kimononya yang nyaris saja terbuka dan jatuh.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. "Dan bayaranmu ada pada lemarimu, Kagami-kun." Ucap Kuroko seraya menatap Kagami. Kagami tersenyum kecil dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara pelan lalu ia beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kuroko ke kamar mandi.

Begitu sampai pada kamar mandi, ia segera mengunci pintu kamar mandi tersebut. Kemudian melepaskan kimono yang ia pakai dan segera membersihkan badannya. Hingga akhirnya ia harus membersihkan lubang anusnya.

Kagami membantingkan punggungnya pada dinding ketika jari-jarinya memasuki anusnya. Nafasnya terpotong-potong seraya suara desahan kecil keluar dari mulutnya. Jari-jarinya menggali hingga ke dalam untuk mengeluarkan sisa-sisa sperma Kise dari tubuhnya. Desahannya mengencang ketika jarinya tidak sengaja bersentuhan dengan spot sensitivenya. Mata Kagami terbuka dan melihat batangnya sudah berdiri tegak.

"….sial…"

* * *

Kagami menutup pintu ruangannya dan bergerak menuju lemarinya. Benar apa kata Kuroko, ia kini mendapati sebuah amplop putih kecil berisikan uang. Uang tersebut terhitung cukup untuk membeli makan jadi ia menyelipkan beberapa uang ke dalam yukatanya dan sisa uangnya ia simpan di lemari. Ia mengeringkan rambutnya, baru ia berjalan keluar.

Ketika ia berada di ruang depan, Kagami berjumpa dengan Kuroko –lagi- dan Takao –salah satu dari banyak courtesan di brothel ini. Kagami mengenakan alas kakinya dan hendak berjalan keluar brothel, namun tertahan oleh Takao yang tiba-tiba melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Kagami.

"Taiga-chan~!"

Kagami berdeham. Takao mengeluskan hidungnya pada punggung Kagami. "Mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu." Kagami melepaskan tangan Takao dari pinggangnya.

"Kagami-kun," kini Kuroko yang memanggilnya. "Kau ingat kalau kau tidak boleh pergi dari Yoshiwara kan?"

Kagami mengedipkan matanya. Lalu ia membalikan badannya dan menatap Kuroko. "Ceh, tentu saja aku tidak akan pergi, lagipula aku perlu udara segar-nghh." Tiba-tiba Kagami mengeluarkan suara desahannya. Mata Kagami menangkap Takao sudah menyelipkan tangannya ke dalam yukata Kagami, dan tangannya pun sudah memijat penis Kagami.

"A-AHH TAKAO HENTIKAN!" Kagami mendorong Takao. Wajahnya kini memerah.

Takao tertawa lalu ia menyeringai, ia puas dengan reaksi yang Kagami berikan. "Ah~ Taiga-chan seperti seseorang yang masih virgin~ Pantas saja kau cukup diminati oleh banyak orang~" ucap Takao. Kagami menyuruh lelaki berambut hitam itu untuk diam namun Takao malah melanjutkan ucapannya, "nah, Taiga-chan, jangan lupa pakai pakaian dalam dan jangan sampai yukatamu terbuka~" setelah itu ia lari pergi meninggalkan Kagami.

Kagami menghela nafas. Memang susah kalau sudah berurusan dengan Takao.

Kemudian ia melangkah keluar bangunan. Di jalan, ia berdiri terdiam sebentar, merasakan udara segara menerpa dirinya. Ia menghirup udara tersebut dalam-dalam lalu menghembuskannya. Kini dadanya terasa lebih ringan daripada sebelumnya. Ia pun kembali melanjutkan perjalannya.

Matanya menatap seisi jalanan. Mulai dari bangunan-bangunan yang ada pada sisi jalan hingga orang-orang yang berlewatan. Ia kemudian belok kiri ketika berada di perempatan, dan ia menemui berbagai brothel lainnya.

Ia menangkap berbagai courtesan sudah berada di _harimise_ atau sebuah tempat untuk menampilkan para courtesan. Wanita cantik maupun pria tampan duduk di sana menunggu seseorang untuk membeli mereka.

Hal itu pernah terjadi pada Kagami ketika ia benar-benar tidak ada customer. Pemilik brothel benar-benar marah begitu mengetahui bahwa Kagami saat itu tidak bisa menghasilkan uang, maka ia pun disuruh duduk di harimase untuk menawarkan dirinya, menunggu hingga seseorang membelinya ataupun menyewanya. Untungnya saat itu ada yang mau menyewanya untuk satu malam.

Kagami menggelengkan kepalanya ketika ia mengingat masa lalunya seraya tetap berjalan lurus. Hingga ia melihat seorang lelaki dengan warna kulit yang gelap –lebih gelap dari siapapun saat itu- dan mengenakan yukata berwarna biru-navy –yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya- berdiri di depan sebuah harimise seorang wanita cantik berdada besar. Mata birunya menatap ke wanita tersebut. _'Mungkin ia ingin menyewa wanita itu'_ pikir Kagami.

Lelaki itu terlihat tampan. Matanya tajam namun menarik. Kagami melewatinya seraya matanya melirik lelaki tersebut. Tubuhnya besar dan berotot, namun ototnya tidak lebih dari Kagami, hanya saja beda tipis. Lalu tingginya juga tidak jauh dari Kagami. Ia lebih tinggi sekitar 2cman?

Kagami terus berjalan menjauhi lelaki tersebut sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya. Baru kali ini ia melihat seseorang yang menarik seperti itu. Selama ia menjadi courtesan, ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang menonjol sepertinya.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dan suara memekik terdengar pada telinganya. "Um! Permisi tuan!"

Kagami membalikkan badannya dan menatapi seorang perempuan yang cukup pendek –dibandingkan dengannya- dengan rambut pink panjang yang terurai dengan indah. Mata pink perempuan tersebut menatapi mata crimson Kagami. Wajahnya terangkat cukup tinggi akibat perbedaan tinggi diantara mereka.

"Apakah kau melihat seorang lelaki dengan… um… tingginya sekitar…. tidak jauh beda denganmu… sekitar 190cm-192cm mungkin? Lalu kulitnya gelap dan rambutnya berwarna biru tua, ia juga mengenakan yukata yang warnanya sama dengan warna rambutnya. Apa kau melihatnya?"

Kagami meringis ketika mendengar penjelasan perempuan tersebut.

"Aku kehilangannya. Kumohon, jika kau melihatnya tolong katakana aku dimana ia berada. Kau mirip dengan Dai—ah maksudku lelaki itu, jadi kupikir kau mungkin tahu."

 _Bagaimana bisa kata 'mirip' didekatkan 'aku tahu'?_

"Kupikir, aku melihatnya tadi." Jawab Kagami seraya mengangkat salah satu alisnya. "Benarkah? Dimana?" ekspresi perempuan tersebut tampak lebih bahagia. Ia tersenyum –ah tidak- ia menyengir kepada Kagami. "Mohon ikuti saya," pinta Kagami seraya berjalan duluan ke lelaki yang ia lihat tadi daripada perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu mengikutinya. Ia mencepatkan langkahnya agar ia dapat berjalan disamping Kagami. "Apa kau seorang courtesan? Habisnya nada suaramu dan kata yang digunakan pada kalimat terakhir terdengar….." tanya perempuan itu dengan nada penasaran secara tiba-tiba, namun ia juga tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Kagami menghentikan langkahnya, perempuan tersebut juga. Kagami menatapi matanya dalam. Ia lalu menghela nafas, "…..ya, aku salah satu dari mereka."

Perempuan itu terkejut, "tapi bentuk tubuhmu tidak seperti itu—uh, maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa." Kagami memotong ucapannya. Memang tidak sopan, namun itu satu-satunya cara agar perempuan itu tidak banyak berbicara tentang 'status'nya. Apa yang Kagami butuhkan saat itu adalah pembicaraan yang tidak menyangkut pautkan statusnya sebagai 'pelacur'. Kagami mulai berjalan lagi dan sang perempuan mengikutinya. Namun kini mereka berjalan dalam keadaan hening, setidaknya hingga mereka bertemu dengan target yang dicari. Perempuan itu mulai berteriak, "Dai-chan!"

'Dai-chan' membalikkan badannya hingga menghadap mereka. Kagami dan perempuan itu segera mendekatinya. "Baka! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak jalan jauh dariku!" perempuan berambut pink menyilangkan kedua tangannya, bibirnya sedikit maju kesal. Sedangkan lelaki berambut biru navy hanya memasukan jari kelingkingnya pada telinganya tidak peduli.

"Satsuki, diamlah! Aku sudah tidak kecil lagi dan aku juga sudah bebas untuk berpergian ke mana saja! Lagipula mereka juga memiliki dada yang sempurna, besar dan menggiurkan. Dan…." 'Dai-chan' menatapi Kagami dari atas sampai bawah. "Kau membawa seorang lelaki? Sungguh? Apa kau menyewanya dari sebuah brothel disini?" 'Dai-chan' kini memalingkan wajahnya ke perempuan bernama Satsuki tersebut.

Mendengar itu, Kagami meringis pelan. Satsuki mengendus kesal, "Dai-chan! Jangan kasar kepada orang! Karena kau menghilang aku harus bertanya kepada seseorang dan ia membantuku! Benar kan?" Satsuki menolehkan wajahnya kepada Kagami dan tersenyum hangat.

Kagami terbatuk pelan, "oh… uh… ya. Lagipula, tidak apa-apa jika kau ingin mengatakan bahwa aku salah satu 'pelacur', Satsuki-sama. Dan juga, aku sedang tidak bekerja saat ini….." Kagami terdiam ketika ia ingin menyebut nama lelaki berkulit gelap yang ada di depannya, sayangnya ia tidak tahu namanya.

Seakan membaca pikirannya, lelaki tersebut menyebut namanya. "Aomine, Aomine Daiki."

Kagami menjilati bibirnya yang terasa kering, " _Aomine-sama._ "

Aomine mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Aku tidak percaya kalau kau ini courtesan. Bahkan fisikmu saja tidak seperti mereka."

Bagus. Entah kenapa mendengar apa yang Aomine ucapkan justru membuat darah Kagami mendidih. "Lalu seharusnya itu bukan menjadi urusan—" Kagami meninggikan nada suaranya hingga ia sadar kalau ia baru saja nyaris meneriaki seseorang, di tempat umum. Jika ini terjadi maka reputasinya akan jatuh dan ia akan kena hukuman dari pemilik brothel –tentu saja jika pemilik brothel mengetahui hal itu. Kagami memejamkan kedua matanya, "Sial. Maaf, tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakimu." Aomine menyeringai, " _tidak bermaksud untuk meneriakimu_ tapi kau _mengutuk_."

 _Geh, orang ini membuatku ingin terjun ke jurang yang dalam. Ia sangat mengesalkan!_

"Diamlah. Lain kali jaga perempuanmu." Ucap Kagami dingin dan membalikan badannya. Ia berjalan menjauhinya.

"Oi! Dia bukan perempuanku!" Kagami mendengar Aomine berteriak di belakang sana, dan ia juga mendengar Satsuki berteriak terima kasih kepadanya.

Kagami menggertakan giginya kesal. Kenapa lelaki bernama Aomine ini –yang menurut Kagami seorang lelaki tampan- merupakan seseorang dengan personality kasar? Mungkin awalnya Kagami dapat memujinya sayangnya ketika ia mengetahui sifatnya yang asli, nah, Kagami tidak akan memuji lelaki itu lagi.

Sudah satu minggu semenjak pertemuan tersebut, dan dalam satu minggu itu Kagami terus-terusan secara 'tidak sengaja' bertemu dengan Aomine. Ia bahkan tidak yakin kalau itu masuk dalam 'tidak sengaja' karena setiap kali mereka berpapasan, Aomine selalu menatapnya dalam dan menyeringai kecil. Bahkan, salah satu hari Aomine sempat menanyakan namanya.

Bagi Kagami hal tersebut menjengkelkan, tetapi juga membuat hati Kagami berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Bahkan terkadang ia sempat memikirkan Aomine ketika ia seharusnya bekerja. Aomine, Aomine, Aomine. Itu yang ada di otaknya. Perlahan lelaki bernama Aomine Daiki itu mulai mengacaukan dirinya.

Suatu hari, Aomine berjalan memasuki brothel dimana Kagami bekerja. Mata biru navynya menatapi ruang depan dimana terlihat indah dan menawan, lalu matanya jatuh pada seorang lelaki dengan rambut berwarna biru muda yang berdiri di depannya.

"Selamat datang, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

Aomine menggaruk lehernya sedikit, "uh.. apa Kagami ada disini?" ia bertanya pada lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Mata Kuroko sedikit membesar, lalu ia berjalan menuju sebuah meja yang di atasnya terdapat tumpukan kertas. "Jadwal Kagami-kun untuk malam ini sudah penuh. Mungkin kau ingin menggunakannya besok malam? Jadwal Kagami-kun untuk besok malam masih kosong." Mata biru mudanya melihati kertas dimana Aomine pikir itu adalah jadwal kerja Kagami.

"Ah…. Tidak, maksudku… apakah Kagami sedang disini sekarang? Aku hanya ingin bertemunya tidak menyewanya."

Kuroko menegang sedikit, kemudian ia kembali rileks dan tersenyum. "Ya, mohon untuk tunggu sebentar." Dengan itu lelaki berambut biru muda berjalan menuju sebuah koridor. Aomine melihat kebawah seraya ia mengambil nafas yang dalam. Tidak membutuhkan waktu yang lama, ia mendengar suara langkah kaki, jadi ia mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melihat lelaki berambut crimson-hitam dengan yukata berwarna hitam dihiasi heksagon berwarna silver. Yukatanya menampilkan dadanya yang bidang dan keras, lalu juga menampilkan kaki jenjang Kagami yang berotot. Aomine menyeringai ketika ia melihat pandangan tersebut.

"Maafkan saya untuk membuat anda menungg—Ahomine?!" Kagami terkejut ketika ia melihat Aomine berdiri di ruang depan.

"Yo, Bakagami, bukankah itu kasar untuk berbicara ke c _ustomer_?"

Kagami menaikkan salah satu alisnya lalu ia mengambil kertas jadwalnya, ia membacanya apakah ada nama Aomine dalam daftar, "Hell! Kau saja tidak menyewaku! Apa yang kau lakukan—" ucapan Kagami terpotong ketika ia mendengar suara dehaman. Ia menolehkan wajahnya ke Kuroko yang sudah menyilangkan tangannya. "Bahasa, Kagami-kun." Ucapnya lembut.

Kagami menggerutu, "Apa yang anda lakukan disini, Aomine-sama? Maafkan saya atas kekasaran saya." Ia bahkan sempat membungkuk sedikit dan hal itu membuat Aomine tertawa. "Ayo kita pergi keluar."

"Bukan kah kau tahu bahwa malam ini aku ada—"

"Aku tahu, jadi, kau tidak bermasalah jika aku meminjam Kagami untuk sekarang? Ia akan kembali ketika hendak mau malam." Aomine memotong ucapan Kagami seraya menolehkan wajahnya ke Kuroko.

Kuroko memberikan tampang aku-tidak-percaya-padamu. Aomine mengerutkan dahinya ke lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya, ia sangat yakin bahwa Kuroko akan tetap mengatakan tidak jadi ia segera memasang tampang memohon. Walaupun hal itu membuat pridenya jatuh. "Kumohon?"

Kagami yang melihat wajah memohon Aomine segera menolehkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan tertawa kecil agar Kuroko maupun Aomine tidak mendengarnya.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya lalu memberikan Aomine sebuah persetujuan. Aomine tersenyum lebar lalu segera memegang lengan Kagami dan menarik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya beberapa senti keluar. Kagami terkejut atas gerakan tiba-tiba Aomine, sehingga ia terburu-buru untuk mengenakan alas kakinya dan berjalan keluar dengan Aomine.

"Apa masalahmu, Aomine?!"

Kagami menyilangkan kedua tangannya seraya matanya menatap tajam ke Aomine. Sedangkan Aomine menyenggol sikunya, "tutup dadamu dan pahamu. Aku tidak ingin orang berpikir bahwa kau itu… uhm, pelacurku. Ataupun berpikir bahwa aku menculik seorang pelacur dari brothelnya." Jari Aomine menunjuk pada dada dan paha Kagami yang terbuka.

Wajah Kagami memerah ketika ia sadar bahwa Aomine peduli padanya. "K-Kenapa kau peduli?! Lagipula sekarang juga panas!" ucapan Kagami terbata seraya ia menatap arah lain. Aomine menggeleng kepalanya lalu ia melanjutkan perjalannya dengan diam.

Mereka berdua berjalan sekitar distrik Yoshiwara. Semenjak Aomine tahu kalau Kagami tidak bisa pergi ke luar Yoshiwara –jika ia memaksanya untuk pergi, kemungkinan ia akan mati terbunuh atau bahkan Kagami yang akan mati. Jadi ia tidak menginginkannya.

Aomine bertanya apakah Kagami membawa uang dan Kagami mengangguk. Lalu Aomine menariknya ke sebuah toko makanan yang cukup kecil. Ia memesan dua rice-cake yang ditusuk oleh bambu kecil. Sang penjual memberikan pesanannya dan Aomine membayar keduanya.

Ia berjalan menuju Kagami yang menunggu di depan toko, ia memberikan satu tusuk ke Kagami. "Ini, makan lah." Ucapnya seraya memasukan rice-cake miliknya ke dalam mulutnya. Kagami menatapi makanannya lalu ia menatapi Aomine. Ia mengambilnya dari tangan Aomine dan tetap menatapi makanan tersebut.

Aomine menatap padanya, berharap bahwa Kagami akan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya. Tapi mungkin itu tidak akan terjadi karena Kagami sendiri tidak memakan makanannya.

Lalu mereka berjalan lagi menuju…. Mereka sendiri tidak tahu. Mereka hanya berjalan tanpa arah bersama.

Kagami di sisi lain sebenarnya terbingung oleh aksi Aomine yang tiba-tiba datang dan membelinya makanan? Ia tahu bahwa ia sudah terbiasa diberikan hadiah oleh kliennya dan itu terasa biasa aja. Namun kali ini, apa yang Aomine lakukan terasa…. Berbeda…

"Kenapa kau memberikanku ini?" akhirnya ia bertanya.

Aomine menghentikan langkahnya, ia mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Berapa kali kau makan dalam sehari?" pertanyaan Aomine sampai ke otak Kagami, "Eh? Sekali? Kupikir," jawab Kagami.

Aomine menolehkan wajahnya ke Kagami. "Oi, kau ini courtesan, Kagami. Kau membutuhkan makanan untuk tubuhmu tetap fit. Aku tahu kalau courtesan biasanya mendapat sedikit makanan namun pada malam hari mereka harus minum alkohol. Setidaknya kau perlu mengisi perutmu dengan makanan sebelum alkohol. Hanya untuk menjaga tubuhmu dalam kondisi baik." Matanya menatap ke mata Kagami dengan tatapan tulus. Ini adalah pertama kalinya Kagami melihat Aomine seperti ini.

Kagami mengedipkan matanya, _apakah…. Aomine benar-benar peduli padaku?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir. Tetesan air mulai jatuh pada mereka. Aomine mengutuk pelan lalu ia menggenggam tangan Kagami, "ayo." Ia menarik lelaki tersebut dan membawanya ke sebuah tempat dimana dapat menjadi sebuah pengungsian untuk mereka. Ia menemukannya. Terdapat sebuah dinding dimana di atasnya terdapat atap yang besar, cukup untuk menutupi mereka dari tetesan air hujan.

Hujan saat itu semakin besar. Aomine melihat ke atas menuju langit, "kalau seperti ini kita tidak akan kembali hingga hujannya berhenti." Lalu matanya memandangi Kagami dimana ia sudah basah dari air hujan. Rambut Kagami yang selalu berantakan kini jatuh ke wajahnya, yukata yang ia kenakan kini menempel pada tubuhnya yang berotot. Beberapa tetes air bahkan jatuh dari rambutnya menuju bahunya kemudian bergerak turun ke dadanya dan terus turun ke bawah.

Nafas Kagami terdengar tidak terkontrol dengan baik seraya beberapa asap keluar dari mulutnya. Aomine tidak dapat melihat mata Kagami karena poninya yang basah sudah menutupinya. Salah satu tangannya menutupi makanan yang diberikan oleh Aomine agar tidak terkena air hujan. Aomine berpikir, _ia terlalu menggemaskan untuk menyelamatkan makanannya._

"Aomine….. Terima kasih." Bibir Kagami bergerak perlahan seraya ia mulai memakan rice-cakenya.

"Ya, tentu saja."

Mereka menunggu hujan reda dengan hening. Hanya suara petir di luar sana yang terdengar bersama dengan suara kunyahan Kagami.

Aomine menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding di belakangnya, ia menghirup udara dalam-dalam seraya mengusap matanya.

"Hey, Kagami, bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang… courtesan?"

Kagami mengangkat wajahnya lalu menatapi Aomine. Ia membelakangkan poninya, menunjukan dahinya dan alisnya yang terbelah di ujung makin terlihat, ia kemudian menatap ke bawah. "Itu terasa…. seperti tubuhmu digunakan untuk hasrat seksual orang asing." Ia tertawa pelan.

"Orang asing." Aomine mengulangi bagian tersebut.

"Ya, orang asing."

"Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa menjadi salah satunya?"

Kagami terdiam. Ia tahu suatu saat Aomine akan menanyakan hal tersebut, bersangkutan dengan masa lalunya. Bagaimana? Bagaimana ia bisa menjadi seorang courtesan? Kagami menyenderkan punggungnya ke dinding lalu menghela nafas. Ia juga memejamkan kedua matanya. "Ketika aku berumur enam tahun…."

* * *

 _"Dan kau setuju untuk menjualnya ke sebuah brothel hanya untuk membayar hutang kita?!" Suara teriakan ibu Kagami membuat Kagami terbangun. Kagami mengusap kedua matanya perlahan, tanpa sengaja ia mendengar apa yang orang tuanya bicarakan._

 _"Kita tidak punya pilihan, sayang."_

 _"KITA TIDAK PUNYA PILIHAN?! Kita bisa menjual rumah ini! Kita bisa menjual apapun yang kita punya untuk melunasi hutang itu, tapi bukan menjual Taiga!"_

 _Mata Kagami menatapi pintu yang terbuka sedikit. Ia melihat cahaya masuk melewati sela pintu tersebut. Ia berdiri dan berjalan mendekati pintu dan membukanya. Ia berjalan menuju sumbr cahaya. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan ibunya duduk di lantai dengan wajah tertutup oleh kedua tangannya, bahu ibunya bergetar keras. Sedangkan pada sisi lain ayahnya mencoba membuat ibunya tenang._

 _"Papa? Mama?" ia menguap ketika ia berjalan mendekati mereka. Ibu Kagami menoleh kepadanya, matanya yang warnanya sama dengan Kagami menatapi Kagami dengan shock. "T-Taiga?"_

 _"Kenapa kau tidak tidur?" Ayahnya kini menatapinya juga._

 _"Aku mendengar mama berteriak… Mama.. kenapa kau menangis?" Kagami menyadari hal itu. Butiran air mata yang ada pada mata ibunya jatuh ke wajahnya yang cantik. Tangannya yang panjang segera memeluk Kagami erat. "Taiga…. Maafkan aku…"_

* * *

"….. lalu pada paginya beberapa orang datang ke rumah untukku, saat itu adalah saat terakhir dimana aku melihat kedua orang tuaku. Mereka membawaku ke sini, jauh dari orang tuaku. Hanya karena hutang bodoh itu." Kagami membuka matanya lalu melihat ke atas, menontoni hujan membasahi seluruh permukaan bumi. Bagi Kagami, mengingat masa lalunya itu merupakan hal yang menyakitkan. Siapa pula yang ingin menjual dirinya sendiri ke sebuah brothel? Dia bahkan dulu memiliki sebuah impian untuk masa depannya. Dulu. Sebelum Kagami dibawa untuk dijadikan courtesan. Sayang semua mimpinya hancur ketika orang tuanya menjualnya ke sebuah brothel.

"Aku benci hujan."

"Huh?" Aomine menolehkan wajahnya ke Kagami.

"Saat itu hujan ketika aku terbangun pada malam itu dan ketika mereka membawaku."

Aomine mengangguk pelan seraya kembali meluruskan pandangannya ke depan, melihati tetesan air jatuh. Aomine merasa dia tidak perlu untuk bertanya apa lagi. Ia hanya penasaran bagaimana Kagami bisa menjadi seorang courtesan dan juga bagaimana perasaan Kagami tentang itu.

Keadaan berlanjut dengan keduanya diam, setidaknya hingga Kagami mengucapkan, "ceritakan tentangmu." Aomine meliriknya lalu menghela nafasnya. "Aku hanya anak lelaki biasa yang mendapat pubertas besar-besaran. Menjadi seseorang dengan tinggi 192cm seperti selalu mendapat banyak pasang mata menatapiku. Dulu aku tinggal di suatu daerah jauh dari sini, juga. Tapi ketika umurku 12, sesuatu terjadi kepada orang tuaku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi hingga mereka mengirimku untuk tinggal disini. Lalu aku bertemu Satsuki. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah rumah di distrik ini dan mereka membiarkanku tinggal di rumah tersebut," jawab Aomine tanpa melihat Kagami.

Kagami merasakan kesedihan pada nada suara Aomine. Ia bergidik sedikit. _Jadi setidaknya orang tua Aomine sama sepertiku…._

"Apa kau courtesan juga?"

"Sayangnya, tidak."

Kagami tidak mengatakan apapun lagi setelah itu. Mereka berdua hanya bersender pada dinding, menunggu hujan berhenti dan kembali ke brothel Kagami. Jika tidak, pihak brothel akan memberikan hukuman untuk keduanya –atau mungkin hanya Kagami- dan Aomine sama sekali tidak ingin itu terjadi. Tunggu, apa ia kini benar-benar peduli tentang Kagami?

Aomine tidak tahu apa-apa tentang para courtesan, tapi ia tahu sedikit hal. Mereka bekerja di gemerlapnya malam, setelah matahari terbenam dan bulan terbit. Mereka menjual tubuh mereka untuk memenuhi masalah mereka. Biasanya courtesan wanita menjual tubuh mereka ke pria yang kelasnya lebih tinggi –tetapi karena kelas courtesan merupakan kelas paling bawah dalam jenjang sosial, jadi setiap pria selain courtesan dapat membeli atau menyewa mereka- dan untuk courtesan pria –seperti kagami- mereka menjual diri mereka ke pria maupun wanita.

Aomine menolehkan wajahnya ke Kagami, bibirnya bergerak memanggil nama Kagami dan lelaki yang dipanggil menolehkan wajahnya.

"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk lari dari dunia Yoshiwara ini?"

* * *

Mereka berdua berlari menuju brothel ketika rintik hujan masih mengguyur mereka. Aomine menutupi kepalanya dengan lengan kanannya dan tangan kirinya menggenggam erat tangan Kagami. Kagami tidak lagi peduli dengan tubuhnya yang basah, yukatanya –yang menampilkan dadanya dan pahanya- menempel sempurna padanya. Untungnya itu berwarna hitam jadi setidaknya bagian perut kebawah tidak terlalu terlihat.

Mereka memasuki brothel dan disambut oleh Kuroko yang memegang sebuah kain tebal, kain itu diberikan kepada Kagami. "Ah, Kagami-kun, jika _obaba-sama_ tau tentang ini kau akan kena hukuman," ucapnya dengan wajah datar.

Aomine menyeringitkan dahinya ketika ia mendengar Kagami menjawab dengan "tenang saja. Aku akan membenarkan semuanya." Kagami melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine dan ia membalikkan badannya. "Jadi, sampai ketemu nanti?" Kagami tersenyum hangat kepada Aomine.

"Yeah, sampai ketemu nanti, Bakagami." Setelah itu Aomine pergi. Kagami terkejut dengan sebutan barunya itu dan berteriak kesal.

Namun bagaimanapun juga, Aomine sudah pergi jauh ke dalam hujan. Mata Kagami meratapi pintu kayu yang kini sudah tertutup rapat. Ia tertawa pelan lalu memutar tubuhnya menuju Kuroko yang memberikannya tatapan dengan berbagai pertanyaan tersirat di matanya. "Teman. Tidak lebih, Kuroko."

Kuroko menyikut Kagami. "Benarkah?" Ia membantu Kagami mengeringkan badannya. "Ia menatapimu seperti sesuatu yang penting dan berharga, tidak melihatmu rendah dari kelasmu sebagai courtesan tapi lebih tinggi dari itu." Ucap Kuroko pelan seraya tangannya menggenggam erat kain tersebut.

Kagami tidak berkata apa-apa. Ia hanya berdiri disana menunggu Kuroko selesai mengeringkannya.

Setelah selesai, Kuroko menepuk punggung Kagami. Kagami mengucapkan sebuah terima kasih dan berjalan menuju ruangannya. Pikirannya kembali ke pertanyaan yang Aomine lontarkan beberapa waktu lalu.

 _"Apa kau pernah berpikir untuk lari dari dunia Yoshiwara ini?"_

Ia tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya tetap diam hingga Aomine menghela nafas dan mengatakan bahwa tidak apa jika Kagami tidak ingin menjawabnya.

 _Lari dari dunia ini…_

Tentu saja ia menginginkannya.

Sekali ketika ia masih memiliki impian, ketika ia masih seorang pemula di dunia Yoshiwara.

Ia ingin sekali seseorang dapat membawanya pergi dari sini. Jauh dari Yoshiwara. Jauh dari 'distrik hasrat'. Setiap kali ia melihat orang-orang berjalan melewatinya –ketika ia berada di harimisenya- ia selalu menatapi mereka dengan tatapan memohon. Memohon untuk membawanya pergi. Tapi sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang membawanya pergi dari dunia mala mini. Waktu demi waktu berjalan, Kagami pun pada akhirnya kehilangan impiannya.

 _"Kagami Taiga," sebuah suara husky memanggilnya. Kagami mengangkat wajahnya dan ia melihat pemilik brothel menatapinya. "Ya?"_

 _"Senyum, berikan senyuman kepada pelangganmu. Jangan menakuti mereka, Kagami."_

 _Kagami menyeringitkan dahinya. Ia tidak ingin tersenyum kepada orang asing yang tak ia kenal. Reaksi Kagami memberikan sebuah kode kepada pemilik brothel. "Aku tidak ingin—a-aah!"_

 _Kagami yang saat itu masih kecil terdorong ke lantai dengan keras. Wajahnya berbenturan dengan lantai. Tangan menahan tubuhnya dan lututnya mencium lantai. Pemilik brothel mengangkat yukata Kagami yang menutupi pantat indahnya, ia lalu memasukan sesuatu ke dalam lubangnya yang masih sempit. 'Sesuatu' itu sangat besar dan mungkin dapat merobek anusnya. Kagami merasakan kalau ujung barang itu menyentuh titik sensitifnya. Seketika ia mendesah dalam kesenangan dan juga kepedihan._

 _"K-Kumohon.. a-aanh kelu-keluarkan itu…nghhh"_

 _Pemilik brothel justru bukannya mengeluarkan suatu barang yang ada pada anus Kagami, justru ia menarik dan memasukannya lagi dengan cepat dan kasar. Kagami menggenggam yukatanya erat, ia bahkan tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Air matanya jatuh turun. Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengangkat pinggulnya lebih tinggi, meminta lebih dan ia sendiri menggoyangkan pinggulnya. "Menariknya keluar? Tapi kau sendiri menggerakan pinggulmu, Taiga."_

 _"Ahh, ahh"_

 _Kagami merasakan kupu-kupu merayap pada perutnya. Ia merasa aneh. Suaranya bahkan tidak dapat berbicara apapun selain desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya, bahkan desahan itu mulai memekik. Makin lama makin terdengar kencang dan kencang. Hingga ia merasa menyentuh klimaksnya, desahannya semakin kencang dari apapun. Ia melihat bintang pada matanya untuk sebentar seraya penisnya mengeluarkan sperma kental ke bagian dalam yukatanya. Beberapa mengenai lantai. Kagami menahan suaranya ketika ia merasakan benda yang masih ada di dalam anusnya masih bergerak. Bahkan sang pemilik brothel tidak memberikan tanda bahwa mereka akan berhenti._

 _Pada akhirnya, Kagami berejakulasi setidaknya lebih dari sepuluh kali._

Kagami mengerang ketika ingatan menyakitkannya kembali terngiang di kepalanya. Ia memijat keningnya dan berbisik, "sepertinya aku harus segera bersiap-siap."

* * *

Tiga bulan setelah itu, hubungan Aomine dan Kagami semakin dekat. Hampir setiap hari Aomine mengajak Kagami untuk berjalan keluar, entah itu untuk berjalan atau sekedar berbincang-bincang atau membeli makanan. Kagami menyadari kalau dirinya menaruh perasaan pada Aomine. Walaupun itu sedikit aneh karena ia terbiasa memberikan perasaan palsu kepada orang-orang.

"Oi! Ahomine! _Don't be a dick!_ "[1] Kagami menjauhkan dangonya yang hampir saja dimakan oleh Aomine.

Lelaki yang kulitnya lebih gelap menatap Kagami, "tidak akan, tapi aku punya satu. Apa kau mau merasakan rasanya?" bibirnya membentuk sebuah seringaian. Kagami menatapinya dengan pandangan aneh lalu memukulnya. "K-kenapa aku h-harus—" Kagami tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya, wajahnya sudah bersemu merah seperti rambutnya. Aomine tertawa, "lihatlah. Menghisap itu sudah menjadi kegiatan setiap malammu tapi sekarang kau bersemu-semu seperti anak polos yang tidak pernah melakukannya."

"Diamlah, aho!"

"Bwahahaha!"

Kagami mengerang secara mental seraya memukul keras pinggang Aomine. Awalnya Aomine merasa kesakitan namun ia kemudian menggenggam yukata Kagami dan menarik lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu mendekat padanya. "Kau tahu kan rasa sakit itu apa?" ucapnya pelan dengan nada yang berat dan rendah. Kagami merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri ketika ia mendengar suara rendah Aomine yang berbahaya bagi dirinya. Mata biru Aomine menatap tajam ke matanya. Kedua mata tersebut tampak mengintimidasi Kagami.

"Ya, aku tahu, Ahomine. Aku merasakannya setiap malam." Jawab Kagami. Ia menatap balik ke Aomine dengan tatapan menantang. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan dalam keheningan hingga seseorang memukul mereka keras di pinggang.

Aomine melangkah mundur seraya mengerang kesakitan. Kagami melakukan hal yang sama. Lalu mereka berdua menatap ke orang yang memukul mereka. Seorang perempuan dengan rambut pink berdiri dengan matanya tertutup tenang, lalu ia membuka kedua matanya. "Geez, kalian berdua sangat berisik."

"Dia yang berisik, Satsuki/-sama!" kedua lelaki saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Kapan kalian akan berhenti? Ugh." Satsuki, atau Momoi Satsuki memijat keningnya. Menjaga seorang anak raksasa yang sifatnya keanakan dan seorang courtesan dengan sifat yang sama tentu saja bukanlah hal yang baik. Setiap kali kedua lelaki pergi bersama, pasti ada saja yang membuat perang antara mereka.

"Itu salahmu!"

"Apa?! Aku?! Tentu saja itu salahmu!

Satsuki mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu ia menjinjit. Tangannya segera bergerak ke belakang kepala Kagami dan Aomine, lalu ia mendorong kepala keduanya mendekat. "Sekarang ciumanlah kalian berdua!" ucapnya.

Karena mereka berdua sama sekali tidak menahan tubuh mereka, refleks keduanya terdorong mendekat.

Mata Aomine membesar ketika ia merasakan sebuah bibir menyentuh bibirnya.

Kagami tampak terkejut ketika bibir mereka bersentuhan. Ia merasakan aliran listrik dari ciuman itu dan aliran listrik tersebut bergerak ke tulang belakangnya. Ia memejamkan kedua matanya mencoba untuk mengingat rasa dari bibir Aomine. Bibir lelaki berambut biru navy itu terasa asin –mungkin karena makanan asin yang ia makan sebelumnya- namun juga terasa membahagiakan. Ia menggerakan bibirnya, membukanya dan lidahnya menjilati permukaan bibir Aomine. Meminta izin kepada lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya untuk membuka mulutnya dan membiarkan lidah Kagami masuk ke dalam.

Tetapi Aomine tidak membiarkan ia masuk. Dengan frustasi, Kagami menggigit bibir bawah Aomine yang menyebabkan Aomine mendesah.

"Eww, cari kamar dasar kalian berdua!"

Suara Satsuki membuat keduanya mendorong tubuh satu sama lain. "Fuck off, Aomine!" ucap Kagami seraya mendorong Aomine hingga jatuh ke tanah. "What the—Kagami?!" Aomine menatap tajam ke lelaki berambut crimson-hitam. Persetikaian mereka kembali dimulai dan Satsuki tahu bahwa mereka tidak akan berhenti sampai salah satu dari mereka puas.

"Sheez, tadi kalian berdua ciuman serasa seperti tidak ada orang di sekitar, dan sekarang? Akting seperti kalian adalah musuh sejati!" Satsuki kesal melihat tingkah keduanya seperti ini.

Sebenarnya, melihat mereka seperti ini merupakan hal yang normal dan sudah biasa. Setiap hari, di mana saja, kapan saja Satsuki bersama mereka, entah Kagami atau Aomine pasti melakukan suatu hal yang bodoh dan salah satu dari mereka akan marah lalu kejadian seperti ini terjadi.

"Bagaimana aku mau berciuman dengan orang bodoh ini?!"

"Diamlah dan aku tidak bodoh, idiot!"

Satsuki lagi-lagi memijat keningnya. _Well, sudahlah dengan para idiot ini._

* * *

Bagaimana pun juga, perjalanan mereka berakhir dengan Aomine mengantar pulang Kagami. Satsuki sudah kembali duluan ke rumahnya, meninggalkan para lelaki berduaan.

Sampai di depan brothel, Kagami mengajak Aomine untuk masuk ke dalam. Aomine menjawabnya dengan 'oke, tapi hanya sebentar karena bulan sudah muncul di langit'.

"Malam ini aku libur, jadi jangan khawatir."

Kagami berjalan duluan menuju ruangannya dan Aomine mengikutinya. Lelaki berambut crimson-hitam membuka pintu menuju ruangannya untuk Aomine lalu menutupnya setelah Aomine berada di dalam. Kedua mata navy Aomine menatapi ke seluruh ruangan. Ruangan tersebut tidak kecil maupun besar. Ruangan itu berukuran medium dengan aroma kayu yang menenangkan. Ruangan itu juga memiliki jendela yang menampilkan sebuah taman besar dengan kolam kecil. Kakinya bergerak mendekati jendela untuk melihatnya.

Aomine menyadari kalau brothel Kagami cukup indah. Dibuat bukan hanya untuk bisnis seksual tapi juga terasa menyegarkan. Interior di ruangan Kagami juga terlihat memiliki sebuah cerita. Pada hati Aomine yang terdalam, ia cukup senang karena setidaknya Kagami mendapatkan sesuatu yang layak atas hidupnya sebagai seorang courtesan.

"Ingin alkohol?"

"Apa?" Pertanyaan Kagami mengganggu pikiran Aomine. Aomine baru sadar kalau Kagami berdiri di dekat pintu gesernya dengan dua botol ada pada tangannya. Kagami menaikan tangannya untuk menunjukkan kedua botol tersebut. "Kau…. Mengajakku untuk minum alkohol?" Aomine menaikkan salah satu alisnya.

Sebuah senyuman lebar tertampang pada wajah Kagami, "aku tahu kau tidak bisa menahan alkohol, Aomine." Ia berjalan menuju ke sebuah meja dan menaruh kedua botol di atasnya. Matanya menatap mata Aomine dengan penuh tantangan. Ia menantang Aomine untuk minum bersamanya. Yang minum lebih banyak dari lawannya, ia menang. Dan yang menang akan mendapatkan apapun yang diinginkan dari yang kalah.

Aomine menerang. Ia tahu bahwa ia mungkin akan kalah dari Kagami. Maksudnya—Kagami adalah seorang courtesan, ia pasti bisa menahan alkohol walaupun sudah 10 gelas. Sedangkan Aomine tidak.

Aomine berpikir terlebih dahulu. Antara harga dirinya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya ia menerima tawaran tersebut. "Aku bisa dan pasti menang." Aomine menatap tajam ke Kagami yang menyeringai.

Kagami mulai menuangkan cairan alkohol ke dalam gelas masing-masing, menaruh kembali botol ke meja lalu gelasnya didekatkan ke bibirnya. "Baiklah, lihat saja siapa yang menang." Ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

* * *

Seperti dugaan, Kagami minum banyak alkohol namun ia tak tampak mabuk sedangkan Aomine –pada gelas ketujuhnya- sudah merasakan kepalanya ringan. Aomine mengerang, ia menjatuhkan kepalanya ke lengannya. Wajahnya memerah. Bibirnya membentuk sebuah garis lurus yang tipis. Gelembung gas dari lambungnya bergerak naik menuju mulutnya, mengeluarkan cegukan halus yang disertai tawa.

"Fuck you, Kagami. Kau tahu bahwa aku tidak baik dengan alkohol dan kau masih menantangku."

Kagami tertawa kecil dengan nada berat. Aomine menatapinya. Kagami terlihat sangat cantik namun juga tampan. Rambut crimson-hitamnya bersinar indah di bawah sinar bulan, kulit terlihat sangat mulus, bibir yang mudah dicium, hidung yang mancung dan tegas….

Dan jangan lupakan mata crimsonnya yang _intense_.

Setiap kali mata itu menatapi Aomine, lelaki berambut navy merasakan geli pada punggungnya. Bukan geli yang lucu tapi geli yang dapat mendebarkan hati.

"Air liurmu menetes ketika menatapiku, Aho." Mata crimson itu kini jatuh pada mata navy Aomine.

Aomine tidak dapat menahan lagi. Ia berdiri lalu mendorong Kagami menjauhi meja. Kagami mengerang ketika punggungnya menyentuh lantai dengan kasar. "Apa yang kau lakukan, Aomi—" ucapannya terpotong saat ia merasakan bibir Aomine menyentuh bibirnya, Aomine pun menciumnya dengan penuh hasrat dan cinta. Tangannya menarik, membuka yukata Kagami. Membelai kulitnya yang halus dengan permukaan jarinya.

Kagami terasa seperti alkohol. Mungkin karena ia meminum itu –bersama dengannya- tapi Kagami juga terasa manis seperti gula.

Aomine pernah mendengar sesuatu tentang 'kupu-kupu merayap pada perutmu', dan ia pikir mungkin itu terjadi padanya saat itu karena ia merasa sesuatu yang aneh namun membuatnya bahagia pada perutnya.

Kagami mengeluarkan desahannya ketika Aomine menjentikkan jarinya ke putting Kagami yang mengeras. Ketika mulut Kagami terbuka, Aomine menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam. Menjilat seluruh bagian dari mulut Kagami.

Tangan Aomine kini turun menuju perutnya. Merasakan otot-otot Kagami menegang atas sentuhannya. Ia mendengar nafas Kagami semakin tidak teratur. "A-Aomine hhh-hentikan ahh," Kagami menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang ketika jari Aomine menyentuh dasar batangnya. Ia juga menampilkan lehernya yang jenjang, membua Aomine mencium dan menggigit kulitnya.

Aomine memegang penis Kagammi. Ia menggosokkan tangannya pada batang tersebut, dari dasar hingga ke ujung. Batang Kagami lebih besar dibandingkan dengan milik Aomine. Matanya melirik sedikit ke bagian ujung dimana terdapat butiran sperma membasahi organ kelaminnya. Aomine pun memoleskan sperma itu keseluruh bagian batangnya.

"Enghh ki-kita seharusnya t-tidak nghh"

Kagami memegang bahu Aomine dengan erat. Lelaki berambut biru navy mendekatkan dirinya ke telinga Kagami, meniup nafas panas pada telinganya. Tangannya bergerak naik turun, mengocok penis Kagami dengan cepat. "Yakin? Tapi sepertinya tubuhmu memintaku untuk memakanmu dengan lahap. Hingga kau mendesah seperti seorang pelacur dan tak bisa berjalan selama beberapa minggu. Oh—tunggu-kau memang _pelacur_."

Kagami menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk menahan desahan yang keluar dari rongga mulutnya. Aomine menyeringai lalu menjilati daun telinga Kagami. "Kau sangat seksi, Kagami." Dengan tangan lainnya, Aomine memasukan dua jarinya ke dalam lubang anus Kagami. Lelaki berambut merah-hitam itu menggerakkan badannya tidak nyaman. Tidak terasa sakit, tapi karena Aomine terlalu terburu-buru jadinya terasa… aneh.

Kagami tidak dapat menahan suaranya lagi ketika jari-jari Aomine meraba titik sensitifnya. Ia membiarkan suara desahannya keluar. Ia juga mendorong dirinya sendiri membuat jari Aomine masuk jauh ke dalam. "A-Aomine, k-kumohon..hh" ucapnya pelan.

"Apa?" Aomine menggeram dibalik telinga Kagami. Ia lagi-lagi meniup nafas panas menuju kulitnya.

 _Kumohon bawa aku keluar dari dunia ini._

"Masukkan. Lakukan hingga aku tidak bisa berjalan besok."

Aomine diam membeku seraya menatapi Kagami yang wajahnya memerah, memintanya untuk melakukannya. Aomine tidak sadar kalau pipinya mulai memanas. Ia baru menyadarinya ketika ia merasakan ujung penisnya menyentuh kain pakaian yang ia kenakan.

Lelaki yang kulitnya lebih gelap melepaskan seluruh pakaiannya, lalu ia menarik kepala Kagami mendekat ke ujung penisnya. Tatapan Aomine cukup tajam, ketika Kagami menatapi kedua mata tersebut, ia langsung paham apa yang Aomine maksud. Dengan perlahan bibirnya menyentuh ujung penis Aomine lalu ia memasukkannya ke dalam rongga mulutnya yang hangat.

Aomine meraih rambut Kagami dan menggenggamnya erat. Ia mendesah ketika gigi Kagami sedikit menggores kulit penisnya dan mulutnya menghisap seperti tidak ada hari untuk esok. Lidah Kagami juga bekerja, menjilatinya hingga batang Aomine menjadi basah akan liurnya. Wajah Kagami diwarnai oleh hasrat seksual ketika ia menenggelamkan penis Aomine lebih dalam ke mulutnya hingga ujungnya menyentuh bagian belakang mulutnya.

Aomine menjatuhkan kepalanya ke belakang bersamaan dengan nafasnya yang menadi tidak karuan. Mata terpejam ketika sperma putihnya tersembur ke dalam mulut Kagami hingga mulutnya penuh akan spermanya. Dan juga ada bagian yang keluar dari mulutnya dan jatuh ke lantai.

Kagami menjilati bibirnya sebelum ia meminum semua sperma Aomine, merasakan rasa sperma Aomine. Itu terasa berat –tebal- dan sedikit asin namun Kagami menyukainya –daripada sperma orang lain yang pernah menggunakan tubuhnya. Hal itu dikarenakan _Aomine_. Ia tidak memberikan Aomine waktu untuk kembali sadar setelah ejakulasinya, ia mendorong Aomine hingga ia jatuh terlentang pada lantai.

Kagami merangkak di atas tubuh Aomine, kepalanya jatuh mendekati lelaki berambut biru. Ia menaruh bibirnya di bibir Aomine dan menciumnya panas sedangkan tangannya meraba-raba bagian tubuh Aomine dari lehernya turun hingga ke dadanya lalu ke perutnya yang berotot sampai ia menemukan jejak rambut halusnya. Tangannya bergerak pada rambut halusnya itu lalu ia memegang dasar penis Aomine. Ia menempatkan dirinya lalu memasukan penis Aomine ke dalam anusnya.

Batang penis Aomine langsung masuk sepenuhnya hanya dengan satu percobaan walaupun Kagami terasa sempit di dalam.

Kedua mata Kagami tertutup seraya mulutnya mengeluarkan desahan yang berat sedangkan Aomine menggeram pelan. Aomine mengatakan kalau Kagami benar-benar liar saat itu disertai tangannya menuju penis Kagami dan mengocoknya. Kagami mengangkat lalu menurunkan pinggulnya, mendorong penis Aomine masuk lebih dalam tubuhnya. Air liur mengalir dari mulutnya hingga ke rahangnya, lalu jatuh ke dadanya.

"A-ah, Aomine—enghhhh"

Aomine membantu dengan menghentakkan pinggulnya lebih dalam. Penisnya terkubur semakin dalam dari waktu ke waktu hingga tiba-tiba tubuh Kagami bergetar dan ia menjatuhkan kepalanya. Keringat mengilaukan tubuh indahnya dan Aomine merasa seperti ia ingin memakan keseluruhan bagian Kagami. Aomine tahu kalau ia mengenai titik sensitive Kagami ketika setiap kali mendorong masuk, Kagami mendesah semakin kencang.

"Hnggghhhh" Kagami meraih klimaksnya, ia memuncratkan spermanya ke perut Aomine.

"Ah, kau datang duluan…" Aomine menggerang pelan dengan tangan berberak menuju perutnya. Menyentuh cairan putih lengket tersebut. Ia merasa tidak puas jadi ia membalikkan posisi menjadi Kagami menahan tubuhnya dengan tangan dan lututnya. Ia bergerak mendekati telinga kiri Kagami. Ia meniupi telinga itu dan mulai berbisik dengan nada suara serak dan berat, "kau benar-benar nakal, kau tahu itu? Kau mengeluarkan spermamu tanpa memberitahuku."

Kagami membuka matanya, ia bersemu merah. Mendengar Aomine berbicara dengan nada rendah seperti itu membuatnya terangsang. Ia menatap ke lantai, "maafkan saya—ngh, Aomine-sama," desahnya ketika Aomine mulai menciumi lehernya.

"Apa kau benar-benar meminta maaf? Hm… haruskah aku memaafkan anak nakal sepertimu? Tapi sepertinya, bukankah lebih baik juga anak nakal mendapatkan hukumannya?"

Aomine menghentakan penisnya jauh ke dalam tubuh Kagami dengan keras. Kagami mendesah penuh kenikmatan. Tangannya menggenggam erat yukatanya. Wajahnya sangat merah dari sebelumnya. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya ke tangannya -yang kini tidak dapat menahan tubuhnya.

"Kagami, kau sangat sempit, sshh. Bahkan kau memijat penisku, memintaku untuk mengeluarkan spermaku di dalam." Aomine terus-terusan berbicara dengan kata vulgar di telinga Kagami, hal itu justru membuat Kagami semakin terangsang dan juga malu.

Jari panjang Aomine bergerak meraba punggungnya. Jarinya merasakan kehalusan kulit Kagami. Kulitnya terlalu halus untuk seorang lelaki. Kagami tegang ketika Aomine menekan jarinya pada tubuh bagian tulang ekor. Yah, akibat ejakulasinya tadi tubuhnya kini lebih sensitive dari sebelumnya.

"Ngh! Kagami—ahh."

Aomine merasakan otot perutnya mulai menegang. Ia menenggelamkan penisnya lebih dalam lalu mengeluarkannya, dan kemudian menenggelamkannya lagi hingga ujungnya menyentuh ujung rectum Kagami dan penisnya juga menggesek prostatenya. Kagami sendiri mendorong tubuhnya ke Aomine, matanya yang merah kini tergenang air mata. "Aomine-sama, kh-kumuhon… penuhi aku… dengan cintamu.."

Aomine menggeram ketika ia merasakan klimaksnya. Penisnya mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di dalam anus Kagami hingga terasa penuh. Aomine tidak mengeluarkan penisnya dari Kagami, ia justru membiarkannya seperti itu hingga nafasnya kembali normal.

"Apa kau siap ronde selanjutnya?"

* * *

Malam itu terasa penuh kebahagian bagi keduanya.

Mereka melakukannya beberapa kali hingga pinggul Aomine terasa sakit dan ia merengek seperti bayi ke Kagami, "sial, kita harus berhenti karena pinggulku sangat sakit namun tubuhmu tetap memaksaku untuk melakukannya padamu."

* * *

Kagami ingat lelaki yang lebih muda darinya –ya, Kagami baru saja tahu kalau Aomine itu lebih muda darinya- merengek seperti bayi. Itu justru membuatnya mengeluarkan tawa kecilnya.

Sekarang, Aomine sedang tertidur dengan memeluk Kagami sangat erat seperti ia tidak ingin Kagami pergi darinya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih tenang, tidak ada kerutan menyeringit pada dahinya dan Kagami menyukai wajah polosnya.

Bahkan ia menyukai cara Aomine memeluknya.

Kagami melihat betapa tampannya Aomine. Wajahnya tajam, bahunya lebar, dadanya keras seperti batu, dan ia memiliki abs yang sempurna dan berbentuk.

Lalu ia teringat akan sifat asli Aomine. Mungkin ia kasar, tapi terkadang ia adalah seseorang yang sangat baik. Membelikan makanan dan mengajak jalan sekitar Yoshiwara merupakan sesuatu yang cukup bagi Kagami untuk memasukan Aomine kedalam list 'orang baik'. Tanpa sadar Kagami tersenyum ketika ia memikirkan itu.

Tapi yang ada di kepala Kagami adalah, kenapa Aomine memilih dirinya?

Kenapa Aomine memilih dirinya dibandingkan Satsuki –yang tentu saja lebih cantik dan rupawan- ataupun orang lain yang lebih baik dari Kagami?

Kagami mengusap kedua kelopak matanya ketika ia merasakan kelopak matanya mulai berat. Secara perlahan ia pun jatuh ke dalam dunia mimpi.

* * *

Aomine mengusapkan hidungnya yang memerah. Nafasnya terpotong ketika ia merasakan dinginnya musim salju mulai menusuk ke dalam tulangnya. Setebal apapun yukata yang ia pakai, itu tidak cukup untuk menghangati tubuhnya dari dinginnya udara. Jari-jarinya bergerak menuju gagang pintu lalu menggesernya. Matanya bertemu dengan sepasang bola mata yang berwarna biru juga sepertinya tapi yang ini lebih muda.

"Tetsu! Dimana Kagami?" Aomine menyapa Kuroko dengan senyuman lebar.

Kuroko –yang sedang berdiri di balik sebuah meja besar- mengedipkan matanya. "Aomine-kun, selamat datang. Sayangnya ia sedang pergi ke luar untuk membeli beberapa barang."

Aomine mengerutkan dahinya setelah mendengar jawaban Kuroko, " _souka_ … kalau begitu sampai nanti, Tetsu!" lelaki yang kulitnya lebih gelap berjalan ke luar bangunan dengan wajah kecewa. Kuroko menatapi figurnya hingga menghilang.

Setelah aktivitas seks diantara Kagami dan Aomine, Kagami mengenalkan Aomine kepada Kuroko dan Takao sebagai teman dekat. Takao menjadi sangat banyak bicara dan baik sedangkan Kuroko hanya menatap ke Aomine. Terkadang ia muncul di dekatnya tanpa Aomine ketahui, dan itu membuat Aomine meloncat kaget.

Aomine sering datang ke brothel hanya untuk bertemu dengan Kagami. Setiao Aomine datang, Kuroko selalu menyapanya. Aomine juga suka berbicara dengan lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu dengan hal-hal yang ia ketahui sebagai topik pembicaraan. Walaupun Kagami sedang tidak disana, mereka akan berbicara.

Tapi, untuk hari ini Aomine hanya ingin bertemu dengan Kagami, dan sayangnya ia sedang tidak ada di brothel menurut ucapan Kuroko.

Tak berapa lama setelah Aomine pergi, Kagami datang dari ruangannya. "Aku mendengar suara Aomine tadi, apa ia disini?" tanya Kagami dengan salah satu alisnya naik.

Kuroko menolehkan wajahnya ke Kagami, "tidak, Kagami-kun. Mungkin itu hanya imajinasimu saja." Ucapnya dengan nada datar. Kagami menghela nafas lalu membalikkan tubuhnya, berjalan kembali menuju ruangannya.

Sebelum Kagami mengambil langkah ke ruangannya, suara Kuroko memanggilnya, "Kagami-kun."

"Apa, Kuroko?" Kagami tidak membalikkan tubuhnya ke Kuroko.

"Jangan pernah bertemu dengan Aomine-kun lagi." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang datar dan juga tegas. Kagami cukup terkejut, ia mengedipkan kedua matanya. Ia ingin membalikkan badannya menuju lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya tapi justru tidak bisa. Ia merasakan bahwa Kuroko membuat sebuah ekspresi yang tak ia sukai. Mata Kuroko seakan menusuknya. Rahang Kagami pun menjadi kaku.

Kagami tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh disini.

"Kenapa?" Kagami menampar dirinya secara mental ketika suaranya keluar dengan pelan dan terdengar seperti geraman.

Kuroko menaruh kuas yang ia pegang sebelumnya ke meja di depannya. "Kau menyukainya. Ah, tidak, kau mencintainya."

Dada Kagami terasa sesak ketika ia mendengar kata cinta. Ia menggertakan giginya, "lalu kenapa?"

"Itu sangat berbahaya, Kagami-kun. Jika obaba-sama tahu kalau—"

" _Jika obaba-sama tahu, jika ia tahu jika—_ GAH! Kuroko! Hentikan itu!" Kagami pada akhirnya bisa membalikkan badannya. Matanya menatap tajam ke mata Kuroko. "Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan terjadi jika ia tahu! Aomine lah yang dapat membuatku bahagia di dalam situasi seperti ini!"

"Kagami-kun, duniamu dan dunia Aomine-kun—"

"Diam lah!" Kagami bergerak cepat ke Kuroko, kepalan tangannya menghantam perut Kuroko membuat lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu jatuh ke lantai dengan batuk dan suara hantaman yang cukup kencang.

Kedua mata Kuroko membulat ketika ia melihat aura Kagami mulai gelap. Kuroko pernah melihat Kagami marah, namun kali ini lebih berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kagami menjadi lebih kasar dan liar, dan tidak ada yang bisa menahannya untuk saat ini.

Kuroko memegang perutnya, ia terbatuk sedikit. "Kagami-kun, maafkan—"

"Tidak. Tinggalkan aku sendiri, Kuroko."

Dengan itu Kagami pergi meninggalkan ruang depan menuju ruangannya dengan wajah kecewa.

Rasanya sakit jika mengetahui temanmu –yang kau percayai bahwa ia akan mendukung dirimu- berkata seperti itu.

Saat itu adalah pertama kalinya Kagami percaya bahwa Kuroko akan menukungnya, namun itulah saat pertama kalinya Kagami tidak percaya pada Kuroko lagi.

* * *

"Ada apa dengan wajah itu?" Aomine berjalan mendekati Kagami lalu tangannya mencapai pipi Kagami, mencubitnya dan menariknya pelan. Kagami menampar tangannya dari wajahnya ditambah dengan matanya menatap tajam Aomine, "hentikan!" ia menggembungkan pipinya.

Aomine diam membeku di tempatnya akibat melihat betapa menggemaskannya Kagami. Kagai tidak lagi menatapnya tajam tapi sekarang pipinya menggembung dan bibirnya sedikit manyun.

"Aomine?" Kagami memanggil namanya lembut. Matanya menatap Aomine dengan pandangan polos. _Ia.. ia sangat menggemaskan._

Wajah Aomine bersemu merah, ia menutupi wajahnya karena malu untuk menunjukan wajahnya yang merah kepada Kagami. Kagami menjadi tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi kepada lelaki yang lebih muda darinya.

"Uh…. Aomine? Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak bisa pergi denganmu hari ini."

Punggung Aomine kembali tegak, "kenapa?" mata biru navynya memeriksa figur Kagami.

Kagami merasa tenggorokannya kering, ia menelan air liurnya secara grogi. "Akhir-akhir ini aku memiliki banyak klien dan itu akan berakhir… entahlah aku tidak tahu." Ingatannya terbang menuju dimana Kuroko mengatakan bahwa ia tidak boleh untuk bertemu dengan Aomine lagi. Kagami memejamkan matanya karena ia tidak ingin melihat ekspresi yang Aomine buat.

Terjadi keheningan dramatis setelah itu diantara mereka, hingga tiba-tiba Aomine menarik Kagami ke sebuah pelukan erat. Kagami terkejut dengan tindakannya yang tiba-tiba ini, tapi ia membiarkan lelaki yang lebih muda itu memeluknya. Aomine menaruh wajahnya pada bahu Kagami, hidung terusap pada kulitnya dan nafas yang panas menyapu kulit Kagami yang dingin.

"Jangan sampai kau pergi dariku."

Lalu hening…. lagi.

Setidaknya hingga Kagami mengeluarkan tawa dengan nada rendah padanya. "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Aomine mencibir lalu menaruh bibirnya pada kulit Kagami, memberikan Kagami ciuman ringan yang banyak. Tangan Aomine bergerak ke dalam yukata Kagami. Kagami berdeham pelan saat tangan Aomine menyentuhnya, membelainya dari perutnya hingga dadanya, lalu menjentikkan putingnya di balik yukata.

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin membagimu kepada siapapun di dunia ini."

" _Cheesy_."

"Diamlah! Kali ini aku jujur!" Aomine mendorong wajahnya semakin dekat ke leher Kagami. Kagami tahu bahwa Aomine malu mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu, jadi ia membalasnya dengan senyuman kecil.

 _Akhirnya, apa yang aku tunggu untuk dia mengucapkannya berakhir._

Kagami menarik wajah Aomine mendekatinya. Mata crimsonnya menatap dalam mata biru navy Aomine dengan berbagai perasaan. "Tapi, aku tahu, posisimu membuatku mustahil untuk tidak membagimu dengan siapapun." Aomine melanjutkannya dengan pelan. Tangan Kagami yang memegang rahang Aomine kini menariknya semakin dekat hingga bibir mereka bertemu satu sama lain.

Kagami menyelipkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Aomine. Yang lebih tinggi diantara keduanya berdeham pelan dalam ciuman itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Kagami menarik dirinya. Kepalanya turun dengan matanya menatap tanah. "Sudah waktunya untuk kembali," ucapnya seraya menggenggam tangan Aomine. Ia juga menggosok telapaknya dengan penuh perasaan.

"…..baiklah," jawab Aomine.

Kagami mengecup punggung tangan Aomine, kepalanya terangkat dan matanya menatap dalam mata Aomine. "Sampai ketemu nanti." Ia melepaskan tangannya dari Aomine. Bibirnya melengkung tipis lalu membalikkan badannya. Kakinya melangkah berat menjauhi Aomine.

Sebelum Kagami pergi dari pandangan Aomine, lelaki yang lebih tinggi dari keduanya berteriak dengan suara serak, "Kagami! Ketika aku bertemu denganmu lagi, nanti, mari kita pergi dari sini!"

Itu bukan sebuah janji, namun kata-katanya membuat Kagami tersenyum pahit. Langkah kaki Kagami terhenti sebentar sebelum ia lanjut berjalan kembali. "Ya, Aho. Aku akan menunggu itu."

 _Aku akan menunggumu._

* * *

Aomine mengusap belakang lehernya. Udara dingin benar-benar membekukan kulitnya. Ia menghembuskan nafasnya, melepaskan asap-asap di udara. Tanpa sengaja ia mengingat adegan beberapa waktu yang lalu dimana ia mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Kagami. Wajahnya bersemu dan pandangannya jatuh ke bawah. Tangannya menutupi wajahnya. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

 _"Aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Bahkan sesungguhnya aku tidak ingin membagimu kepada siapapun di dunia ini."_

Itu sebuah kejujuran kalau Aomine mencintai Kagami.

Walaupun Kagami itu seorang lelaki yang mengesalkan, namun ia itu polos, seorang malaikat bagi Aomine. Aomine sendiri tidak peduli atas status Kagami sebagai seorang courtesan.

Tapi mengucapkan hal seperti tadi merupakan hal yang memalukan.

Ia berjalan jauh ke dalam hutan rimba. Aomine ahli dalam berjalan di malam hari. Matanya tajam dalam melihat dan refleksnya juga cepat.

Ia berhenti ketika mendengar suara daun-daun yang patah. Bahunya menegang. Mata menatap dalam-dalam ke balik pepohonan.

Aomine tahu seseorang –atau lebih- sedang membuntutinya.

Ia melihat sosok bayangan manusia, dengan rambut biru muda berjalan. Refleks ia berlari menjauhi sosok itu, tapi ketika ia berlari, ia mendengar suara langkah yang banyak dan itu justru membuatnya jatuh panik.

Ia belok ke kanan lalu kembali berlari ke dalam hutan. Terkadang ia meloncati akar-akar yang muncul di permukaan tanah. Ketika berlari, pikirannya bergerak menuju bayangan rambut biru muda yang ia lihat tadi. Ia merasa… ia tahu siapa yang memiliki rambut itu –apalagi di Yoshiwara tidak banyak yang memiliki warna rambut aneh.

Ya, ia ingat siapa pemilik rambut itu.

Mengingat tentang hal tersebut justru membuat Aomine melupakan jalannya. Ia tiba-tiba tersandung oleh akar yang cukup besar yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah. Tubuhnya berguling hingga berhenti ketika punggungnya membentur batu yang keras.

Aomine mengerang kesakitan dan menutup matanya. _Itu sangat sakit!_

Ia lalu mendengar suara daun-daun patah lagi. Ia membuka matanya dan apa yang ia lihat adalah, orang itu, dengan rambut biru mudanya berdiri di depannya. Matanya yang bulat menatap rendah dan dingin padanya. Bibirnya melengkung, membuat sebuah seringaian kecil.

Heck. Aomine baru tahu kalau orang itu bisa menyeringai.

"Tetsu, sialan kau!" umpat Aomine ketika ia mencoba untuk berdiri. Sayangnya, sepertinya ia membuat sendi kakinya keseleo saat berguling tadi hingga tidak dapat berdiri sekarang.

"Aomine-kun,"

Kuroko membalikkan tubuhnya, kini punggungnya menghadap Aomine. Ketika ia membalikkan badannya, muncul banyak pedang tajam dan mengkilap terarah pada Aomine. Aomine menelan ludahnya ketika cahaya bulan semakin mengkilapkan pedang-pedang tersebut.

"Aku, ah bukan, pihak brothel tidak akan memberikan Kagami-kun padamu." Ucap Kuroko dengan nada yang tajam.

Setelah itu, seseorang memukul Aomine keras hingga ia jatuh pingsan tepat sebelum ia hendak berbicara.

Kuroko menghela nafasnya, "kau harus mematui peraturan obaba-sama, Aomine-kun. Bawa ia kembali ke brothel, masukan ke ruang rahasia."

"Baik, Kuroko-san." Anak buah Kuroko segera mengangkat Aomine, mereka lalu pergi ke luar hutan dan kembali berjalan ke brothel.

* * *

Kagami menggigil ketika merasakan kekosongan dalam hatinya. Entah sudah berapa bulan ia tidak bertemu dengan Aomine karena ucapannya waktu itu. Tapi sungguh, Aomine sama sekali tidak mendatanginya. Padahal 'waktu untuk sementara' yang dimaksud saat itu hanya 3-4 hari, bukan sampai musim berganti.

Hal ini membuat Kagami khawatir. Apakah Aomine baik-baik saja? Ia masih hidup kan?

Kagami mengganti kimononya yang tebal ke yukata yang tipis. Selama mengganti pakaiannya, ia tanpa sengaja mendengar gossip yang dilakukan oleh courtesan wanita di depan ruangannya.

 _"Apa kau dengar isu terbaru kalau terdapat seseorang di ruang rahasia obaba-sama dan Kuroko-san?"_

 _"Ah, aku mendengar ada seseorang disana."_

 _"Aku tahu lokasi ruang itu dimana, jadi aku mencoba untuk mengintip dalamnya ketika tidak ada yang menjaga di sekitar ruangan itu dan ya! Aku melihat seseorang diikat dengan tali disana. Ia terlihat sangat tampan dengan kulitnya yang gelap eksotis dan rambutnya yang berwarna biru gelap seperti biru navy—"_

Kulit gelap? Rambut bewarna biru navy?

Kagami segera bergerak menuju pintu dan membukanya tiba-tiba, membuat para wanita terkejut dengan tingkah Kagami.

"Dimana ruangan itu?" tanyanya.

"E-eh? K-Kagami-san? Kau tahu orang itu?" wanita yang mengetahui lokasi ruangan rahasia bertanya dengan terbata-bata.

"Bagaimana tampangnya? Dimana ruangan itu?"

"Eh…. Ia cukup besar. Mungkin ukurannya sama sepertimu. Lalu, ia mempunyai rambut pendek berwarna biru navy, matanya juga. Kulitnya gelap menonjolkan matanya yang indah. Ia tampan dan memiliki tubuh yang bagus—sama sepertimu. Pada keningnya terdapat sebuah garis menyeringit. Lalu di tubuhnya terdapat banyak luka—"

"Luka kau bilang?! Dimana ia?!"

"Di ruangan rahasia. Itu di lantai 2, disana terdapat sebuah pintu di ujung koridor dengan warna pintunya sama seperti dindingnya. T-tapi, kau tahu orang itu?"

Wanita yang tahu segalanya menunjuk ke ruang depan dimana terdapat tangga menuju lantai dua. Kagami tersenyum lalu menepuk bahunya.

"Dia Aomine Daiki. Terima kasih." Kagami sedikit membungkuk lalu meninggalkan para wanita berduaan dengan jalan yang cepat. "Aomine…. Daiki?" wanita di belakang menolehkan kepalanya dan menatap satu sama lain.

Kagami berjalan menuju lantai dua. Matanya menatapi pintu-pintu yang ada di sekitar koridor. Kakinya berhenti ketika ia menemukan pintu yang ia cari. Tangannya meraih permukaan pintu, lalu menggesernya ke samping.

Untungnya pintu tersebut tidak terkunci.

Ia membeku di tempatnya ketika pintu sudah terbuka. Matanya menatapi ke satu-satunya sosok yang ada di dalam ruangan. Karakter orang itu sama seperti yang dijelaskan wanita tadi.

Kaki dan tangannya terikat kencang oleh sebuah tali, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak banyak. Pipi kirinya berwarna ungu dan bengkak, begitu pula ankle kakinya. Kulitnya di bagian lengan dan kaki berwarna kemerahan. Beberapa bekas luka ada pada wajah, dada, lengan, dan pahanya. Bahkan pada kulit gelapnya, terdapat darah kering. Ia terlihat pucat dan juga kurus.

Bagaimanapun juga ia terlihat sangat mengenaskan.

"A…..Aomine…."

Orang itu menggerakkan badannya perlahan ketika namanya disebut dari mulut Kagami. Matanya terbuka, ia mengedipkannya dua kali atau lebih hingga matanya dapat terbiasa dengan keterangan cahaya ruangan.

"…Kagami?" sangat halus. Untuk beberapa situasi, Aomine selalu memanggil nama Kagami dengan intonasi yang halus.

Kagami berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan secara perlahan. Ia mencoba menelan semuanya apa yang ia lihat ke dalam otaknya, tapi justru tidak bisa. Kenapa? Kenapa Aomine disini dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu? Ia menelah ludanya bersama dengan kegrogiannya.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi, Aomine?" ia berlutut di depan Aomine. Tangannya meraih ke dada Aomine. Ketika jarinya bersetuhan dengan kulit Aomine, lelaki yang lebih muda dari Kagami itu meringis dan bergerak menjauhi Kagami. "Jangan sentuh aku, aku kotor, Kagami."

Kagami mengigit bibir bawahnya seraya menyeringit. "Lalu bagaimana denganku? Tubuhku setiap malam selalu digunakan untuk hasrat seksual orang." Ucapnya seraya menatapi mata Aomine. Kagami melanjutkan menyentuh kulit Aomine, merasakan rasa lengket akibat keringat dan entah bekas apa pada kulitnya.

Aomine membuka mulutnya. Nafasnya kini lebih berat dari sebelumnya. Kagami melihat ke atas, kepada Aomine, "siapa yang melakukan ini kepadamu?"

Aomine menggeleng kepalanya perlahan, "maafkan aku, Kagami…" matanya terasa panas dan pandangannya mulai ngeblur. Butiran air mata jatuh ke wajahnya yang terluka. "Aomine! Siapa?!" Kagami nyaris saja berteriak kepadanya. Tangannya bergerak ke wajah Aomine, dengan ibu jarinya ia menyeka air mata Aomine.

"Maafkan aku Kaga—"

"Diam lah. Ini bukan Aomine yang aku tahu! Aomine yang aku tahu tidak pernah menangis!" melihat Aomine menangis rasanya Kagami ingin menangis juga. Mata Aomine terbuka, mata biru navynya kini menatapi mata crimson Kagami. "Baka! Kau…."

Kagami jatuh dalam tubuh Aomine. Wajahnya mengusap ke dadanya, ia juga mengusap hidungnya ke pakaian Aomine.

"Ini salahku Aomine. Jika aku bukan seorang courtesan, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini." Suara Kagami bergetar, bahunya juga terlalu bergetar.

"Tidak. Ini hanya karena aku mencintaimu. Tidak ada yang salah disini."

Aomine mengambil nafas yang dalam. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah menahan rasa sakit ini hingga aku bertemu denganmu. Sekarang, aku bertemu denganmu. T-Terima kasih sudah ada di sisiku, Kagami. Ma-maaf jika aku tidak bisa membawamu pergi dari sini. Aku tidak bisa membawamu lari dari dunia Yoshiwara ini."

Aomine ingin sekali membelai rambut Kagami yang berantakan itu. Ia mencoba menggerakkan tangannya namun itu justru menyakitkannya. Baginya, walaupun hanya gerakan –tidak menyentuhnya- itu sudah baik.

Kagami cegukan. Butiran air matanya jatuh ke pakaian Aomine.

"M-maaf… aku tidak bisa membawamu keluar dari sini…."

"Aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi di kehidupan lainnya, K-Kagami…."

Suara Aomine semakin lama semakin pelan, justru semakin seperti sebuah bisikan. Nafasnya semakin halus hingga Kagami tidak merasakan suhu panas dari mulut ataupun hidungnya. Dadanya juga berhenti berkontraksi.

Kagami terdiam di posisinya untuk sementara hingga ia memutuskan untuk melihat ke Aomine. Apa yang ia lihat adalah kedua iris biru navy Aomine kini tertutup oleh kedua kelopak matanya. Ia sudah tidak menyeringit lagi, keningnya dan juga rahangnya kini sudah lebih relaks.

Relaks seperti saat ia tertidur.

Kagami menggenggam pakaian Aomine dan ia menggoyangkannya. Mulutnya terbuka, terengah-engah untuk mencari oxygen masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan memanggil nama Aomine dengan suara yang bergetar. Mata crimsonnya menatap tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat saat itu.

"Aomine!"

"Aomine Daiki!"

"Kumohon bangunlah dan jangan mati dahulu!"

Apapun yang Kagami lakukan, itu adalah sebuah usaha yang percuma. Aomine tidak akan bangun lagi.

"Jangan… tinggali aku sendirian…. Ahomine."

Kagami menangis malam itu. Ia bahkan sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Kuroko di belakangnya. Mata biru Kuroko yang dingin menatap ke arahnya. Lelaki yang lebih pendek menghela nafasnya lalu berjalan pergi menuju obaba-sama, memberitahukannya semua yang ia lihat sebelumnya.

* * *

Karena cerita Kuroko, Kagami pun dijadikan seorang courtesan yang akan bekerja hingga akhir hayatnya. Tapi itu berakhir ketika ia mati dalam mencoba melarikan diri dari brothel sendirian menuju luar Yoshiwara akibat…. Dibunuh.

 _End._

* * *

 _*notes : agak awkward dengan endingnya... uh... btw makasih udah mampir untuk baca ^^_

 _[1] :_ _saya_ _tidak dapat menentukan bahasa indonesia apa yang cocok untuk menggantikan kalimat ini. jadi ini rawnya:"_

 _Sampai ketemu di 10/7! KagaKise Day! 'Hey Prince Charming!' akan dipost full chapternya saat itu._


End file.
